From A Different Perspective
by Kafaru
Summary: AU What if instead of just Team 7 going to wave team ten came along? What if Naruto actually had a special Talent & personality he no one except Iruka and the Third saw? Ino’s views of the ‘Dead last’ are completely changed. NaruIno
1. Prologue

**From A Different Perspective.**

**Chapter 0. Prologue.**

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature

Summery: AU What if instead of just Team 7 going to wave team ten came along?

What if Naruto actually had a special Talent & personality he no one except Iruka and the Third saw? Ino's views of the 'Dead last' are completely changed. NaruIno

Ino angrily sighed as she looked for Naruto. She couldn't believe she had to go find the dobe. Her Sasuke-Kun was there with Forehead and she could nothing about it. Damn Naruto for going into the forest, Ino promised herself that when she finds him, he'll get the bloodiest beating he's ever got! Why don't we show a Flashback to see why Ino was getting Naruto instead of anyone else?

**Flash Back.**

"Where do you think Naruto went?" Chouji asked pulling out a bag of chips and started eating them. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, but I think someone should go out and look for him before our Senseis return or they wont be to happy" Shikamaru replied. Everyone looked at each other and nearly everyone pointed at Ino.

"You go" Shikamaru said as Ino's eyes bulged.

"WHAT Why me?" Ino yelled at the lazy ninja. Shikamaru put his hands over his head.

"Because you're the only one who's not fatigued after training" Shikamaru explained. Ino was about to protest until they pushed her out the door.

"Don't return till you find that idiot and bring him back!" Sakura yelled through the door leaving Ino out in the chilly night.

**End Flashback.**

"Grrr, I'm gonna strangle that idiot when I find him!" Ino angrily yelled going deeper into the forest. She was so busy being angry she didn't realize that she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the person yelled. Ino rubbed her head and looked up at the man. He was a bit bulky and had spiky hair and fairly tanned skin and many scars on his body. Ino shuddered looking at him. The man suddenly got a devious and lustful leer looking at Ino.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A young female all alone at night?" He said with a kind of air that made Ino's body shiver. He started coming closer to Ino who backed away and pulled out a kunai.

"St-Stay back I-I'm a K-Ku-Kunoichi!" Ino stuttered in hopes of frightening the man. Alas it did not work, for the man kept coming closer and closer.

"Oh hoho I kunoichi? I guess I should kill you so Gatou doesn't have to, but, I want a little fun before doing so" The man replied and was a few inches away from Ino who was terrified. The man roughly took Ino by the shoulders and slammed her into the trees. Ino stifled a scream and bit her lip.

"I like when it's painful" The man replied giving a sinister smile digging his nails into Ino's flesh. Ino felt tears coming down her face as blood began to leak form her arms. The man started going to her shirt ready to pull it off until he suddenly screamed in pain. Ino looked up to see a shuriken embedded into his hand.

'_Who… Saved me?'_ Ino thought to herself.

"Taking advantage of a girl who isn't even a Teenager? disgusting" a new voice said. Ino looked up into a tree and saw the last person she'd expect.

"Naruto?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Annnnnnnnd First chapter complete! So what do you think? Good, bad, it'll get better later in the story?


	2. The Proposition

**From A Different Perspective.**

**Chapter Propasition.**

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature

Summery: AU What if instead of just Team 7 going to wave team ten came along?

What if Naruto actually had a special Talent & personality he no one except Iruka and the Third saw? Ino's views of the 'Dead last' are completely changed. NaruIno

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino saw her savior from the man and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Naruto?" Ino said. Though Naruto couldn't be seen the voice was his, only more mature sounding. Jumping down from the tree, Ino got a better look at him. Naruto's hair was limp and he looked taller with a slim build, his eyes were a deeper shade of blue than they were before. His outfit was changed from the orange jump suit to something that made him look more attractive, a Grey kimono like top and black baggy pants. Naruto got in front of Ino holding a kunai up.

"You're not only working for Gatou, you're also attacking one of my fellow ninja in training, leave now or I will kill you" Naruto threatened. The man just laughed at Naruto.

"I'll come and go as I please kid, and you can't stop me, now hand the girl over, I'm not done playing with her yetཀ" The man demanded still smiling like a madman. Ino shivered at 'playing' and Naruto raised his kunai higher up.

"You touch her and you'll be begging for your pathetic life when I'm finished with you" Naruto said unfazed at what the man said. The man charged at Naruto ready to strike, Naruto just stood there.

"What are you doing? Moveཀ" Ino screamed. She saw the man pull out a sword ready to chop off Naruto's head, closing her eyes, Ino waited for the impact. Hearing nothing, Ino opened her eyes to a shocking sight. The man was frozen in mid air with a glowing purple outline while Naruto still stood there.

"I gave you a warning, you didn't head it, suffer the consequences" Naruto said taking his hand and making a throwing motion as the man was slammed into a tree. Doing hand signs, Naruto muttered "Binding threads" and Chakra strings were tying around the man. Turning to face her, Ino saw that Naruto's eyes were not blue anymore, but were glowing with the same purple the man was surrounded with.

"Are you alright Ino?" Naruto asked, his eyes returning to their normal blue. Ino wanted to say yes but she found herself speechless. Naruto, the dobe, just came to her rescue and took someone out without even blinking, Ino was shocked speechless. Naruto looked at her arms.

"Thankfully, I wasn't to late or that guy might of gotten further than just digging his nails into your skin" Naruto said pulling out a scroll to reveal his orange jacket.

"Here, you'll catch a cold if you don't get warm soon" Naruto said putting the Jacket over her shoulders. Ino gratefully took the jacket and stood up wobbling a bit as she did. Naruto sighed and picked Ino up bridal style.

"H-Heyཀ" Ino yelled at the sudden motion.

"You're too injured to stand up by yourself, let alone walk, it'll be easier to just carry you" Naruto replied jumping up into a tree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto continued to jump through the trees silently.

"So why were you outside?" Naruto asked Ino who huffed.

"Everyone wanted me to come and find you, they didn't want to be in trouble if our Sensei found out you were missing" Ino explained. Naruto chuckled at that.

"I was just getting some more training in, that's all" Naruto said.

"By the way, what was up with your eyes? Do you have a bloodline of some type?" Ino asked Naruto who sighed.

"You could say that, but I don't think I should tell you" Naruto replied angering the other blond.

"What? Why the hell not?ཀ" Ino yelled.

"I just saved your life Ino, and how I did it is not very important not only that, I have problems with trust and you can thank the village for that" Naruto snapped back. Ino became shocked at the sudden mood change.

"You don't trust me to keep it a secret or something?" Ino asked as Naruto let out a hefty sigh.

"Just believe me and let it go" Naruto said. Ino glared at him and huffed.

"So you don't trust me" she said. Naruto stopped, landing on a tree branch.

"If you really want me to tell you I will" Naruto said causing Ino to look at him.

"Really?" Ino asked somewhat hopeful. Naruto put a hand up to silence her.

"Let me finish, I won't tell you right now, but if I can completely trust you in the future I'll tell you" Naruto explained. He jumped down right at the house and knocked on the door with his foot. It opened to reveal Shikamaru standing there.

"What happened to Ino?" Shikamaru asked. Ino Smiled.

"I got into a little trouble that's all" Ino said. Shikamaru let them in and Naruto carried Ino upstairs, stopped by Sakura.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned.

"I ran into a bit of trouble, Naruto helped me" Ino said. Sakura bought it and let them pass. Going to the Girls' room, Naruto gently put Ino on the ground as she held onto his shoulder for support. Opening the door, Naruto and Ino walked in, Ino sat on her bed. Naruto walked out of the Room.

"I'll get either Tsumi- San or Sakura to help you into your night clothes" Naruto said leaving Ino alone. She sat there thinking.

'_Gain his trust….. This is not gonna be easy I know that'_ Ino thought lying on her bed. Later on Tsumi came in with her cloths.

"Naruto-Chan told me you would need some help" She said. Ino nodded and sat up and Tsumi helped her take off her cloths and into her night ones. She felt more comfortable now, and she lied back on the bed, drifting into her dreamland.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto sat there as the other males looked at him.

"What exactly happened Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. He was curious to say the least, Naruto was always the class clown and not thought of to highly, so for him to come back and suddenly become Mature was a wonder to the young Genius. Naruto sighed, wishing they'd get off the subject, his secret could not be exposed right now.

"I found her and she had injured herself, so I helped her out" Naruto lied. Shikamaru knew he was lying but figured that he didn't want to talk about it, so he pretended to buy it.

"Right" Shikamaru said. Naruto sighed, glad he stopped asking him. Sasuke looked at his teammate. He was hiding something and Sasuke knew it, but he didn't know what it was, which trifled the young Uchiha. Chouji just sat there. Sure he wanted to know what happened, but from the annoyed tone in Naruto's voice he didn't ask. Naruto got up and acted tired.

"I'm gonna go to bed" He said 'yawning' and heading upstairs into the room he and the other males were sharing. The three boys watched him leave, and as soon as he was gone, Asuma and Kakashi appeared.

"There's a Lacky of Gatou's tied to a tree with Chakra strings outside" Asuma said to the three who all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. The two men nodded as the three Genin looked at each other.

"You don't think" Shikamaru said getting the two Jounins' attention.

"Think what?" Kakashi asked. The three looked at each other again, deciding if they should tell or not. Finally it was Chouji who began to explain.

"Well, we had Ino go and look for Naruto who was missing. She didn't come back for about 2 hours and Shikamaru opened the door to Naruto holding Ino who somehow got injured, he wouldn't tell us what happened" Chouji explained. Asuma and Kakashi looked at them, then back at each other.

"Maybe he'll tell us if we ask" Asuma said.

"I don't think he will, he seemed like he doesn't want to tell us anything" Shikamaru stated. Everyone else looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"He sounded annoyed, and wanted to drop the subject. We could ask Ino but I'm sure she wouldn't tell us anything" Shikamaru explained.

"He'll have to tell us, whether he wants to or not" Kakashi stated in a superior tone.

"He went to bed" Sasuke pipped in.

"Then We'll wait till tomorrow" Kakashi stated. They were sitting there at the table unaware that Naruto had not gone to bed and heard them from his room. Naruto sighed at his Teacher's word.

"That Sensei is where you are wrong. Jounin or not, you can't force your own Ninja to tell secrets, I won't spill so easily" he said to himself as he laid down on his bed.

"After all if Ino has to gain all my trust, so do they" and with that he went under the covers, into a blissful dream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto woke up with a yawn, stretching he he got up. He looked out the window where the sun shined brightly. He smiled and jumped up from bed.

"What a great day for trainingཀ" he exclaimed. Naruto got dressed and headed down stairs. He got down there to see everyone already up, Ino had bandages on her arms and everyone was staring at him. Backing up a little he holds his hands up.

"Okay, I just woke up, that's not the most magnificent thing in the entire world, please stop staring at me" he said. They all sweat dropped realizing they were staring at him and went back to waiting for breakfast. Sitting down next Ino, Naruto remained silent. Still surprised by the sudden change in attitude, Ino said nothing, Sasuke however did.

"So.... Sensei what kind of training are we doing today?" Sasuke addressed Kakashi, who was reading his book. Closing the book, Kakashi looked at all of the Genin.

"Today Asuma and I are going to start teaching you how to walk on trees" Kakashi said in as if he were talking about the weather. Everyone fell over at those words, and he looked at them all with a confused look in his eye.

"What? I'm being serious" Kakashi said, as Asuma shook his head. Naruto's eye was twitching dangerously.

_'Geeze, I know he means Chakra control but..... Come on, how can he say it like that and not expect us to take it like a joke?' _Naruto thought to himself as he sat back up, and everyone following. Sakura gave him a skeptical look.

"Tree climbing? How the hell is THAT going to help usཀ?" She yelled in frustration. Naruto decided to speak up.

"He means Chakra control Sakura.... However I think he didn't say that to see how we would react, congratulations Sensei, you made everyone think you're crazy" Naruto stated out loud. Everyone looked at him shock of his sudden intellect.

_'Oh yeah.... Something's defiantly not right here_' Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kakashi all thought at once. Breakfast was served, it wasn't much, but seeing as how the village had very little food to offer, it wasn't too surprising. Naruto stood up, stretching, and then looked at Kakashi and Asuma.

"Where are you having us meet?" He asked in a rather polite way. Asuma spoke up first.

"It's in the forest here, you'll see a pond nearby it" He said, Naruto nodded and left. Everyone was very silent.

"What the hell happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked staring at the spot he was at.

"That's........ Something I want to find out" Kakashi said standing up and following after his student, wanting to get to the bottom of this odd mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was in the forest near the pond, training on his Taijutsu, he could sense someone coming and prepared himself for battle. Even when he saw it was Kakashi he didn't let up, not taking the chance of an ambush. Kakashi found this to be odd, specially when Naruto asked him a weird question.

"What was the Technique called when you gave me a poke in the ass?" Naruto asked in a very serious tone. Kakashi just gave him a confused look as if saying "What the F**k?" but still answered.

"A Thousand years of Death" Kakashi answered. Naruto immediately untensed.

"Just making sure you weren't an enemy Sensei" Naruto answered the Jounin's unanswered question, but it made him even more shocked.

_'He's...... There's no way this is the same Naruto who was a complete moron at the academy.... Unless..... He was faking it.....'_ Kakashi thought as he took a step closer to his student. Naruto just stood there but looked into the eye of his teacher.

_'I know you're going to tell me to tell you why I'm suddenly different, but, will I give the answer?' _Naruto thought to himself. Finally Kakashi stopped and gave Naruto a serious look.

"Naruto.... What are you doing pretending to be a complete moron during the academy and first weeks of being a Genin, and now you're suddenly all serious?" Kakashi asked. Naruto gave him a hard look.

"I don't know, why do the villagers hate me so much they want to kill me if I show any signs of intelligence? Oh that's right, because to them I'm nothing more than a monster who will turn on them and possibly destroy their 'righteous' village" Naruto stated in a harsh tone. Kakashi was taken back by this, Naruto had brought up a very good point. From his tone he knew he was also referring to him, which he had guiltily hated the boy when he was younger, even to the point he wouldn't do anything to stop the villagers from harming the boy but just sit and watch.

**Flashback**

A young blond haired boy was running, tears streaming down his face as the villagers began to catch up to him. He had a look of complete terror on his face as he ran looking behind him, too scared not to look at what was in front of him. He suddenly hit something firm and clothed, looking up he saw a young man in ANBU type clothing with silver hair. The boy had a look of relief on his face.

"Mister ANBU can you please help me? The villagers want to hurt me again for walking into a store" the boy said in fear. The ANBU looked down and when he realized who it was he gave him a harsh glare and turned his back beginning to walk away.

"Yeah right, you probably stole something you little pest, get out of my face" he said cruelly as he walked away. The boy looked at him, even more tears running down his face as a rock hit him in the back of his head. The ANBU walked away, the screams of the child not fazing him at all.

**End Flash Back**

Naruto glared at his Sensei who was remembering what had happened.

"I'm supposed to trust you with my life? Tell me then, if I'm supposed to why did you almost let me die that day?" Naruto said his eyes piercing into Kakashi. Before he could say anything, Naruto spoke again.

"Had it not been for a Man in green, I would've died" Naruto said even harsher than before, his emotions starting to get the best of him.

**Flash back**

Naruto was being crowded, as the villagers kicked him and threw things at him, he was curled up in a tight ball crying his eyes out. Once villager with a rake was about to strike him, until something grabbed his rake and yanked him away from the boy.

"What is going on here and why are you harming a childཀ?" a voice yelled out. The villagers stopped, and Naruto looked up, his vision blurry, all he saw was a blur of green and black. One villager spoke up.

"Simple, this demon here had stolen something from my store, we wanted it back" the villager said. Naruto was trembling in fear if the man believed them. He saw the man walking towards him and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but instead, strong arms picked him up.

"Even if he did.... Does that give you the right to almost kill him?" the man said, holding back anger. Naruto was surprised, someone other than Iruka and the Hokage had actually defended him. Before the villager could speak again, the man spoke in a dark tone.

"Touch this child again, and I will make sure you die" he said, his voice dripping with so much malice that the villagers backed away. Naruto however, was so beaten up he began to phase out into the darkness of his mind.

**End Flashback.**

"So as far as I'm concerned, you're not getting my trust" Naruto said in such an threatening way, it actually scared the man. Naruto began to walk away, walking right past everyone who had just arrived. Asuma watched Naruto walk off in anger, and turned to Kakashi.

"What happened?" Asuma asked only to be treated with silence. The silence ended in four words.

"I really messed up"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, this is an Update from me, now I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't updated in a very long time..... Well to be honest, I really have no answer to that I just.... Didn't, but I am however starting to again. I do apologize for not updating though.

Also, I've noticed most of the comments on this fic are complaining about the last chapter length, well, the last chapter was a prologue, and I sometimes make very short ones. But yeah, hopefully you'll get more from me soon.


End file.
